Loving You, Sakura
by Shu 2022
Summary: JANGAN LEPASKAN TATAPAN INDAHMU...  JANGAN LEPASKAN KEJADIAN INI...  TANPA WAKTU... AKU INGIN TERUS BEGINI SELAMANYA MELIHAT SENYUM MANIS DAN CANTIKMU, SAKURA!  PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO...!
1. Chapter 1

**LOVING YOU SAKURA**

**CHAPTER 1**

Di Konoha High School (KHS) terdapat 2 orang yang bersahabat baik dari kecil. Sejak TK mereka satu sekolah hingga sekarang. Naruto dan Sasukelah kedua orang sahabat itu. Naruto adalah pewaris tunggal dari Uzumaki corporation. Di KHS Naruto adalah pemain sepak bola di sekolah itu dan pemain Timnas Jepang umur 19 tahun. Selain itu juga, Naruto juga telah dikontrak di salah satu klub elit di Inggris dan bermain di sana jika sudah berumur 20 tahun. Sedangkan Sasuke adalah Model disebuah majalah ABG dan ketua OSIS di KHS. Ke dua orang ini termasuk dalam daftar orang paling terkenal dan keren di KHS. Selain bersahabat, ke dua orang ini adalah rival dalam berbagai hal termasuk asmara.

BAGAIMANAKAH KISAH CINTA KEDUANYA?

CHAPTER 1 : "pertemuan tak terduga"

Pagi itu di KHS, seperti biasa siswa datang dan masuk belajar. Tapi bagi Naruto, setiap pagi adalah waktu bagi dia untuk latihan sepak bola. Sebagai persiapan untuk kejuaraan antar SMA se Jepang dia juga mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mempermantap mentalnya sebagai calon pemain professional. Di kelasnya, bukan hanya Naruto yang ikut dalam seleksi ini, ada Gaara dan Neji. Kedua orang ini adalah saingan terberat Naruto di KHS.

"Naruto! " seru Neji memasuki lapangan yang ada di depan KHS. Neji berjalan menuju Naruto dan Gaara berada. Tampaknya Neji terlambat hari ini, padahal latihannyakan pukul 07.30. sedangkan sekarang sudah pukul 08.00. 'duh, gawat! Telat 30 menit…..' batin Neji khawatir.

Merasa namanya dipanggil seseorang, Naruto menengok kearah orang yang memanggilnya. "Neji! Tumben terlambat?" sahut Naruto sambil nyengir. "biasanya kau paling cepat datangnya"ucapnya lagi. Sedang yang di ajak bicara hanya mengeluarkan senyum kaku.

"namanya juga manusia, Naruto!" timpal Neji cuek. "oh ya! Nagato-Senpai dan Yahiko-Senpai mana? Saya mau menghadap sama mereka…." Ucapnya pada Naruto

"mereka lagi melatih kapten disana" kata Gaara dingin pada Neji sambil menunjuk dimana tempat Nagato dan Yahiko-senpai. Sedangkan yang dipanggil kapten itu Shino. "kebetulan, Neji! Kau tadi dicari sama Yahiko-senpai " cerocos Naruto menyambung perkataan Gaara.

'apa boleh buat… tinggal tunggu hukuman' batin Neji memasang muka takut. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana saking takutnya pada hukuman yang akan diberikan padanya dari ke dua Senpainya. "duluan ya, Gaara… ehm Naruto!" ucap Neji pada kedua temannya dengan tampang sok tenang.

"selamat bersenang-senang ya, Neji!" balas Naruto tertawa. Gaara hanya mengangguk meng iyakan kata Naruto.

"hhhhhh…" hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan Neji ketika melihat ulah Naruto yang sedang mengerjainya.

Sempat emosi, namun dia megurungkan niatnya membalas perkataan temannya itu. Lebih baik dia pergi menemui Yahiko-Senpai dari pada membuang tenaganya membalas perkataan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Gaara sambil tersenyum "Gaara! Ayo kita gabung dengan Neji….." ajaknya sambil memasang wajah yang susah ditebak. "hitung-hitung kerja sambilan….kau tahu kan apa yang kupikirakan, Gaara?" timpalnya lagi.

"kau ada-ada aja Naruto!" balas Gaara dingin "lebih baik kita latihan aja…..turnamen sebentar lagi!" tambahnya tetap dengan wajah datar dan dingin.

"bilang aja kau tidak mau!" Naruto memasang muka masam. "baiklah ayo kita ke Nagato-Senpai…."

**d2u1_ **

"baiklah anak-anak, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran! ada yang ingin bapak perkenalkan teman baru kepada kalian…" ucap Kakashi-Sensei. "masuk Sakura…." Panggil Kakashi kepada seseorang sedang yang disebut namanya masuk keruangan itu.

Seorang gadis berparas menawan masuk kekelas itu. Rambut Pink cerah sewarna dengan bunga SAKURA musim semi yang tergulai sepinggang dengan ikat kepala merah sebagi pengganti bando menambah keanggunannya. Mata hijau Emeraldnya memperindah lukisan mata yang nyata terpampang jelas. 'INDAH, CANTIK DAN SEMPURNA' batin mayoritas siswa laki-laki di kelas itu .

"Sakura , tolong perkenalkan namamu….." uacap Kakashi-senpai pada sosok gadis di sampingnya. Sedang gadis yang disebut bernama Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"perkenalkan namaku SAKURA….Haruno Sakura" sahut Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya. "mohon bantuannya"ucapnya lagi.

"nah, Sakura silakan duduk ehm disana… Bersama Ino" kata Kakashi-Sensei sambil menunjuk tempat kosong disamping Ino. Sakura mengangguk dan lansung berjalan menuju tempat di samping Ino.

'cantik' batin Sasuke melihat Sakura anak baru tadi. Melepas senyum tipis yang kasat mata ciri khas dari Uchiha satu ini. Sejenak Sasuke menatap Sakura melalui ekor matanya. Akhirnya mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain saat Sakura telah duduk dibangkunya. Onyx dan Emerald bertemu…..

'mata yang dingin persis dengan orangnya yang ehm…. Tampan' pikir Sakura. Ia lau tersenyum pada pria Uchiha itu.

"Ino, siapa orang itu?" Tanya sakura sambil menunjuk tipis sehingga tidak di lihat oleh siswa lain

"oh, dia itu sidingin dari Uchiha…..Uchiha Sasuke!" jawab Ino menatap orang yang di tunjuk Sakura tadi "kau suka ya sama dia?" goda Ino menyeringai.

Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan teman barunya itu "apa sich? Belum kenal langsung suka " timpal Sakura tidak suka dengan perkataan Ino tadi.

"bercanda Sakura…" timpal Ino tanpa memandang temannya itu "kau tahu, dia itu satu dari 6 siswa laki-laki paling terkenal di KHS yang ada dikelas ini dan dari 15 laki-laki yang ada di KHS" jelasnya panjang lebar. "dan kau tahu salah satu dari 6 itu telah menjadi milikku…..kau lihat dibelakangku" katanya lagi.

Sakurapun menoleh kebelakang melihat siapa yang disebutkan oleh Ino tadi. 'di dia ini…..'batin Sakura kaget setengah mati "di dia ini kan Nara Shikamaru…." Gumamnya pelan.

"kau tahu dari mana, Sakura?" Tanya Ino bingung melihat tingkah Sakura. "ya benar dialah salah satu dari orang itu, 'kekasihku'" tambahnya tanpa memperdulikan Sakura.

"siapa yang tidak kenal dengan 'kehebatannya' dalam menyelesaikan soal-soal olimpiade fisika" gumam Sakura lagi, tapi kali ini lebih pelan "dia ini adalah lawan terberatku dalam Olimpiade dulu." Lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas melihat tingkah Shikamaru. 'ckckck…..jadi begini keseharian professor cilik' batinnya.

**d2u1_ **

Teng teng teng…

Tanda istirahat jam pelajaran telah tiba. Namun, Naruto tetap semangat mengolah si kulit bundar alias bola untuk melatih skillnya. Disaat itulah, para siswa putri dapat melihat aksi pria tampan satu ini. Dengan sedikit bimbingan Nagato-Senpai, Naruto telah berhasil menguasai beberapa tehnik untuk menggiring bola dengn baik.

"wah lihat Naruto-senpai hebat ya…..?" timpal adik kelas Naruto pengagumnya. "makin keren…" imbuhnya lagi

"iya kau benar…."balas temannya menyetujui pernyataan temannya tadi. "siapa yang tidak tergila-gila dengan wajah dan aksinya dilapangan"

Namun begitu, Naruto tidak menggubris perkataan para fansnya. Mending konsentrasi latihan dari pada urus urusan yang tidak penting macam itu. Bukan hanya adik kelas yang jadi, penggilanya malah seangkatannya dan kakak kelasnya mungkin lebih banyak.

Yahiko dan Nagato-senpai adalah kakak kelas dan pelatih Naruto dan teman-temannya. Mereka adalah mantan didikan sekolah sepak bola ternama di dunia dan juga calon pemain professional melebihi Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"latihan hari ini cukup ….. jangan memaksakn diri ya" ucap Nagato-senpai berusaha mengentikan latihan ini.

"ya! Besok kalian akan latihan bahkan lebih berat dari ini" timpal Yahiko-senpai sambil membagikan lemabaran latihan untuk besok "kalian akan berlatih formasi yang tepat untuk tim dan juga latihan fisik yang tidak boleh absen"

"sekarang bubar" ucap Nagato danYahiko besamaan

"baik senpai" kata para pemain kompak. Mereka pun bubar meninggalkan lapangan yang akan kembali kosong.

**d2u1_ **

"oh iya, Ino! kau bilang dikelas kita ada enam cowok terkenal se KHS di kelas… kita siapa-siapa sich?" Tanya Sakura penasaran dengan perkataan temannya dikelas tadi.

"kau penasaran rupanya…" jawab Ino sambil memakan makanan yang ada di depannya. "Salah satunya adalah sahabat Sasuke dialah Uzumaki Naruto!"

"siapa dia?" Tanya Sakura kembali dengan memfokuskan seluruh indra pendengarannya baik-baik.

"dia itu memiliki sifat yang berbalik dengan Sasuke. Ya mudah tersenyum kepada semua orang, periang dan yang paling penting adalah aksinya dilapangan sepak bola" jelas Ino panjang dan lebar menatap kedepan.

"apakah dia pemain bola?" Tanya sakura lagi makin penasaran. Dia mencoba mengorek-ngorek informasi lebih jauh dari temannya ini.

"dia pemain terbaik Jepang tahun lalu…dan akan membela timnas Jepang 3 bulan kedepan. Hebatkan!" imbuh Ino tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. "kau pasti belum tahu tentang ini….. pada umur 20 tahun nanti, penerus UZUMAKI corp itu dikontrak oleh salah satu klub papan atas di EPL."

Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan Ino melongo tidak percaya. "be…benarkah?" gumamnya pelan sambil menunduk

"kau ini apa-apan sih Sakura?" Ino mulai naik pitam melihat keanehan temannya. Apa boleh buat dia harus bisa menahan marahnya harus bisa "Naruto itu tidak kalah tampan lo dengan Sasuke nanti kau lihat saja" ucapnya lagi kali ini menatap Sakura.

"Ino! Aku ke toilet sebentar ya… tunggu aku!" pinta Sakura. Ino hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum. Sakurapun berjalan menjauhi tempat itu menuju tempat yang ingin ditujunya

'Naruto… siapa ya dia itu! Aku jadi penasaran' batin Sakura meninggalkan Ino sendirian di kelas.

**d2u1_ **

Hari ini begitu melelahkan bagi Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, tadi dia diberi latihan khusus oleh Nagato-senpai. Sambil menghela nafas dia sesekali memikirkan latihan untuk besok. 'wah, gawat PR dari Asuma-sensei belum ku selesaikan' batin Naruto gemetaran memikirakan apa yang akan dilakukan senseinya itu padanya.

"kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Neji bingung melihat kelakuan aneh Naruto barusan. "jangan bilang kau lupa mengerjakan PR mu?" duga Neji tepat sekali

"kau tau aja Neji" jawabnya dengan cengiran kaku

"hhhhhh….. ok lihat punyaku saja tapi jangan coret-coret tugasku ya!" timpal Neji menolong. Yah dia tahu, dengan kesibukan Naruto yang super padat, tak mungkin ada waktu untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"makasih ya, Neji! Kau memang teman yang baik" sahut Naruto girang. Satu masalah telah selesai, tinggal tunggu ynag lain.

"ayo, Naruto …Neji. Kita kekelas sekarang…." Kali ini Gaara angkat bicara dengan gaya coolnya dan datar.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, mereka bertiga langsung melenggang kekelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran dari Asuma-sensei. Namun Naruto tidak tahu kejutan apa yang akan datang padanya.

**d2u1_ **

Sakura lagi asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia tidak melihat ke depan, hanya menunduk yang dilakukannya sekarang. Ketika pembelokan kiri menuju toilet Sakura menabrak seseorang yang tidak tahu itu siapa.

BUUUAAAKKKHH

Kejadian ini dilihat puluhan pasang mata yang ada disitu. Namun, pada saat itu Sakura masih tidak menyadari kalau dia telah menindih seseorang. Dan keheninganpun pecah oleh suara yang cukup menarik bagi Sakura.

"Gomen! Bisakah kau berdiri, No-na. Akhhh" ucap seseorang

"akkH…. I-iya go…gomen aku tidak sengaja" ucap sakura terbata-bata

**Sakura POV**

'Mengapa perasaaan ku begini? Tidak biasanya' perasaanku aneh hari ini. Apa lagi setelah mendengar penjelasan Ino tadi. Aku berjalan malas menuju toilet untuk melepas penat. Namun, sebelum sampai ketempat tujuan aku menabrak sesorang, entahlah itu siapa?

BUUUAAAKKKHH

Aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dipinggangku. Akkh, tapi rasanya aku kayaknya menindih orang itu. Dengan ragu-ragu kubuka kelopak mataku. Aku terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang. Aku menindih orang itu. Apalagi puluhan pasang mata melihat kejadian ini.

"Gomen! Bisakah kau berdiri, No-na. Akhhh" ucapnya ragu-ragu kepadaku. Bisa kulihat tampangnya. 'tampan' itulah yang ada dipikiranku. Rambut jabriknya yang berkilauan keemasan dan matanya, yang mata Shapire itu telah mendekapku kedalamnya. Tanpa sadar wajahku jadi panas. Benar-benar malu aku sekarang.

"akkH…. I-iya go…gomen aku tidak sengaja" ucapku gugup, baru kali ini aku merasa gugup di depan lawan bicaraku. Apalagi cowok. Namun, di sisi lain aku merasakan keanehan didalam hatiku.

**TO BE CONTINUE **

maaf jika Fic ini agak berantakan, soalnya ini fic pertama saya

bagi yang udah baca terima kasih...

mohon reviewnya!


	2. Namaku Sakura,

**LOVING YOU SAKURA**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Sakura POV**

'mengapa perasaanku jadi begini? Tidak biasanya' perasaanku aneh hari ini. Apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan Ino tadi. Aku berjalan malas menuju toilet untuk melepas penat. Namun sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan, aku menabrak seseorang. Entahlah itu siapa?

BUUUAAAKKKHH

Aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di pinggangku. Akkkh, tapi rasanya aku kayaknya menindih orang itu. Dengan ragu-ragu kubuka kelopak mataku. Aku terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang. Aku menindih orang itu. Apalagi puluhan mata melihat kejadian ini.

"Gomen! Bisakah kau berdiri, No-na. akhhh" ucapnya ragu-ragu ke padaku. Bisa kulihat tampangnya. 'tampan' itulah yang ada di pikiranku. Rambut jabriknya yang berkilauan keemasan dan matanya, yang mata Shapire itu telah mendekapku ke dalamnya. Tanpa sadar wajahku jadi panas. Benar-benar malu aku sekarang.

"akkh…. I-iya go…gomen aku tidak sengaja" ucapku gugup, baru kali ini aku merasa gugup di depan lawan bicaraku. Apa lagi cowok. Namun, di sisi lain aku merasakan keanehan dalam hatiku.

**WARNING: TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA/DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRE: NARUTO & SAKURA **

**KEMUNGKINAN SASUKE & SAKURA**

CHAPTER 2 "Namaku Sakura!"

**Sakura POV**

Kulihat dia berdiri dengan kokohnya sambil menatapku bingung. Entah kenapa lagi-lagi membuatku malu. Dan yang tak terduga kembali terjadi, 'dia menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri'.

"bisa kubantu nona…" tawarnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum ehm…. Seperti rubah. lucu dan manis, membuatku tertawa geli dalam hati.

"tidak perlu….. aku bisa sendiri" ucapku ketus kepadanya ditambah dengan memasang wajah meremehkan. Ya ini kulakukan agar dia tidak melihat wajahku yang sudah merah ini. Walau hatiku berkata lain.

"ya sudah… lain kali hati-hati ya, nona…..!" timpalnya menasehatiku. Tapi kali ini dia memakai nada nokta yang datar. Aneh sekali kedengarannya.

"ya! aku tahu!" kataku lagi-lagi ketus. Tanpa menatapnya, akupun berlalu pergi dari tempat kejadian itu.

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto yang melihat Sakura pergi tanpa menyapanya jadi tidak enak sendiri. 'cihhhh….apa-apaan dia' dalam hatinya melihat tingkah gadis satu itu.

"Sakura…. Tunggu." Teriak Naruto asal. walau itu tepat, tapi dia tidak tahu nama dari gadis itu.

Sakura yang tidak jauh dari situ, hanya bisa berhenti berjalan sejenak. Mata emeraldnya membulat ,tanda dia terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh cowok yang di tabraknya tadi. 'dari mana dia tahu namaku?... sudahlah bukan masalah' batinnya. Dan lagi, tanpa menoleh Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Neji dan Gaara yang melihat kejadian tadi, hanya dapat berdiri diam di tempat. "Naruto, sudahlah…. Ini hampir masuk pelajaran Asuma-sensei! Lebih baik kita langsung ke kelas saja" ucap Gaara mengajak teman kocaknya yang satu ini yang di setujui Neji dengan anggukan mendukung.

"ya sudah… ayo cepat kita ke kelas" pasrah, hanya itu yang dilakukan Naruto. Padahal tadi dia ingin berkenalan dengan gadis itu. 'dia itu siapa? Baru kulihat di KHS!' batin Naruto penasaran pada Sakura.

Sebelum sampai di depan kelas, Naruto asyik berbincang dengan kedua temannya yang tidak lain Gaara dan Neji. "naruto…."panggil Neji serius. Nampaknya Neji masih penasaran dengan kejadian barusan.

"apa?" kata Naruto santai sambil berjalan dengan kedua tangannya belakang kepalanya.

"apa betul nama cewek tadi Sakura? Naruto!" Tanya Neji tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Walau begitu, di muka Neji terpampang wajah yang sangat serius. "kayaknya cewek tadi anak baru di sini…"

"hehehehee….aku tidak tahu" kata Naruto. "aku hanya ucap saja! Soalnya rambutnya mengingatkanku dengan bunga Sakura…." Sambungnya dengan cengir khasnya itu.

"kau itu benar-benar aneh, Naruto…" komentar Neji. "seenaknya saja memanggil orang tanpa kau tahu namanya!"tambahnya dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dada sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"anggap biasa saja, Neji" kali ini giliran Gaara yang menimpali komentar Neji barusan. "kayak kau tidak kenal Naruto saja, Neji…" timpalnya.

Mau gimana lagi, ke dua teman Naruto ini sudah tahu sifat kocak pria blonde ini. Walau begitu, mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya. Malah mungkin sangat menikmati ke kocakan Naruto. Hitung-hitung jika dekat dengan Naruto, stress bisa cepat hilang dengan tingkah lucunya itu. Dan semua berbeda jika Naruto berada di lapangan mengolah si kulit bundar. Dengan permainannya yang sangat menawan, dia dapat menghipnotis semua yang melihatnya bermain. Apalagi para kaum Hawa. Ketampanan ditambah aksi di lapangan plus ke kocakannya, lengkap sudah.

"hmmmm, kalian ini….." Naruto mulai terpancing perkaatan ke dua temannya. "sudahlah…. Jangan mengolok-ngolokku terus…."

"iya-iya" balas Neji santai. Lebih baik dia mengalah, dari pada melihat Naruto emosi. Ya jalan damai aja.

"bagaiamana… kalau kita lomba lari menuju kelas?" tantang Naruto serius. "barang siapa yang kalah, dia pengecut! Kalian terima?"

Gaara yang mendengar tantangan Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa dia setuju. Sedangkan Neji berpikir sebentar.

"bagaimana kalau aku menolak, Naruto?" Tanya Neji seolah-olah dia menolak tantangan temannya itu.

"kau pengecut, Neji!" jawab Naruto santai dengan senyum meremehkan. Sudah pasti mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi, Neji naik pitam tidak terima perkataan Naruto mengatainya.

"siapa takut!" kali ini Neji yang membalas sambil memasang senyum licik. 'rasakan kau Naruto'

Batin Neji.

"MULAI" teriak Neji lari terlebih dahulu. Gaara yang melihatnya juga ikutan lari di belakangnya.

Sedang Naruto sweat drop melihat aksi licik Neji. Naruto pintas melihat senyum penuh kemenangan Neji. 'jadi begitu ya…. Siapa takut'. Akhirnya dengan penuh keyakinan, Naruto berlari memburu ketertinggalannya pada ke dua temannya itu.

**d2u1_ **

Di kelas, Sasuke tengah duduk sendirian di tempat duduknya. Biasanya Naruto selalu mengganggunya di saat begini. Tapi sekarang, semenjak Naruto di panggil memperkuat KHS di kejuaraan antar SMA se Jepang, dia merasa cukup aneh tanpa adanya kawan kocaknya itu di kelas. Hanya Naruto –sahabatnya- yang dapat mengganggunya dan menggodanya. Sedang yang lain, tidak . Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru menghampirinya.

"ada apa kau datang kesini….?" Tanya Sasuke datar dan dingin. Kedengaran kayak tidak bertanya.

"tidak apa-apa hanya saja aku ingin menemanimu berbincang saja. Nampaknya kau kesepian, Sasuke!" kata Shikamaru tanpa menghadap ke lawan bicaranya itu.

"kau tahu aja, professor…" gumam Sasuke. Namun begitu, Shikamaru dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"kelas serasa sepi ya….. bila tanpa Naruto" Shikamaru mulai angkat bicara. Mencoba menemani berbincang kepada bungsu Uchiha ini.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pelan. Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu hanya menampilkan wajah yang biasa saja. Tapi, dia bingung melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini.

ANEH!

"sudahlah….Bukannya selain sahabat, kalian adalah rival." Shikamaru mencoba mengusik Sasuke dengan kata-katanya.

"hnnnn, kau benar kami adalah rival" balasnya dingin. Namun, kali ini dia menatap serius pada professor cilik itu. Namun, yang di tatap hanya santai saja menanggapinya. "jangan berbasa-basi, Shikamaru….to the point, Shikamaru!"

Mendengarnya, Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum. Walau hanya sepintas, tapi Sasuke dapat melihatnya "Sasuke, besok kita jadikan melakukan aktivitas mingguan Genk kita?" Tanya Shikamaru masih saja santai. Walau begitu, Sasuke tahu bahwa arah perbincangannya akan semakin serius.

"aktifitas genk 6 angels akan tetap berlangsung, dan di tempat yang sama" jawab Sasuke cool. Sementara Shikamaru hanya menganguk mengerti.

Akhirnya, kedua mata mereka bertemu. Ke duanya memperlihatkan senyum pada satu sama lain. Senyum tipis. Namun begitu, mereka berdua mengisyaratkan perang digin. Walau mereka tidak mengungkapkannya.

Shikamaru mengakhiri perbincangannya pada Sasuke. Dia membalikkan badannya dengan melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mengangguk.

Di KHS terkenal sebuah genk yang di dalamnya terdapat orang-orang paling keren dan terkenal di KHS. Itulah 6 angels. Ketua genk di pegang oleh Sasuke dan anggotanya ialah Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Sai.

**d2u1_ **

Sakura yang sudah berada di depan kelas, masuk ke dalam kelas sambil tersenyum manis kepada semua siswa yang berpapasan dengannya. Entah kenapa setelah dari toilet tadi, dia merasa fresh lagi dengan pikirannya.

"Sakura sini….." panggil Ino yang tidak jauh dari tempat sakura berada. Sakura yang mendegarnya, langsung menghampiri Ino.

"ada apa Ino…..? " Tanya Sakura tersenyum pada Ino.

Ino berpikir sejenak, memikirkan aktifitas apa yang baik dilakukannya pada teman barunya ini besok sore. "bagaimana kalau besok kita ke ehmmmmm 'Sabaku Restaurant?'"

"ehmmm bagaimana ya…?" pikir Sakura. "kayaknya aku tak bisa, Ino. Besok banyak tugas rumah yang harus kukerjakan!" serunya menolak lembut ajakan Ino. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menerima permintaan Ino. Tapi mengingat dia baru di sini, dia ragu-ragu menerima permintaan temannya ini.

"ayolah, Sakura…kumohon. Kita juga akan jalan-jalan keliling Konoha. Terimalah!" pinta Ino lagi. Sepasang mata aquamarinenya memohon kepada Sakura. Membuat Sakura hanya dapat menelan ludahnya.

"janji?" kali ini Sakura yang mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Ino.

Sebuah senyum bahagia terpancar dari bibir Ino. Akhirnya, usahanya untuk mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan tidak sia-sia. "JANJI!" ucapnya mantap dengan menekan semua nokta huruf pada katanya.

Sakura hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat tingkah Ino yang kegirangan. Sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Sakura berlalu dari tempat Ino berada menuju ke tempat duduknya. Walaupun baru kenal, tapi mereka sangat akrab. Bagai 2 orang teman yang baru ketemu setelah beberapa tahun berpisah.

Sampai di tempat duduknya, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya di samping kirinya. Sebuah jendela kelas yang di lapisi kaca bening yang cukup tebal. Ia melihat beberapa orang yang masih beraktifitas di lapangan Basket itu. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, dia mengingat kejadian di dekat loker tadi. Kejadian yang tidak di sengaja dan pertemuan yang tidak di duga.

Ya di duga

Angin yang menyelonong masuk melalui celah jendela itu, membuat Sakura merasakan kedamaian di dalam hatinya. Sambil menutup mata, ia menghirup udara yang masuk itu dalam-dalam. Betapa sejuk dan tenang. Rambutnya yang terkena sapaan angin tadi, ia rapikan dengan tangan mulusnya agar rambutnya tidak kusut dan acak-acakan.

"Selamat siang anak-anak" sapa pria jabrik yang tidak lain adalah Asuma-sensei.

"siang sensei!" seru semua anak di kelas itu.

**d2u1_**

Suara hentakan kaki yang berlari, menjadi suara satu-satunya yang tibul di lorong kelas itu. Kelelahan menjadi latar dari ke adaan fisik dari ke fisik ke 3 remaja itu.

"haah…haah…haah… ternyata imbang …" ungkap pemuda berambut merah dengan tattoo dengan huruf kanji 'ai'. Gaara.

"haah…haah… larimu cepat juga Naruto" ungkap Neji membungkuk dengan kedua tangan di lututnya.

"ini ulahmu, Neji…..haaaaaaaaah… meninggalkanku sen haaah… sendirian" gumam Naruto. Dapat di lihat dari wajahnya, dia sangat kelelahan sampai-sampai suaranyapun tak mudah dia keluarkan.

"ayo kita masuk sekarang jam pelajaran Asuma-sensei suda di mulai"ungkap Gaara datar. Walau begitu raut waja kelelahannya tak dapat dia sembnyikan.

Hening terjadi bebearapa saat melanda mereka. Sambil mengilangkan rasa lelah yang melanda mereka, mereka juga mempersiapkan mental menerima hukuman dari senseinya nanti.

Bila itu terjadi

Selesai dengan aktifitasnya merapaikan pakaiannya yang cukup lusuh. Naruto mengambil ancang-ncang untuk memasuki kelasnya. Dengan di ikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya di belakangnya, tidak mengurangi rasa takut yang melandanya saat ini. Sambil menelan ludah tangannya membuka knop pintu yang cukup besar itu

'CKLLEK'

"SELAMAT SIANG" ucap mereka bertiga di dalam kelas dengan suara yang cukup lantang.

Asuma yang melihat ketiga siswanya ini hanya dapat menghela nafas berat "kalian terlambat lagi!" serunya dengan senyum meremehkan.

Naruto, Neji, dan Gaara hanya pasrah melihat senseinya yang kesal padanya. 'apa boleh buat' dalam hati mereka.

"kalian sudah banyak tertinggal di mata pelajaranku….. apa boleh buat kalian boleh duduk sekarang!" suruhnya tegas. Namun, dia tidak tega melihat 3 siswanya yang berprestasi itu terus di hukum karena kelalaian mereka sendiri.

"arigatou, sensei" ucap Naruto, Neji, dan Gaara bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badan mereka tanda terima kasih kepada senseinya.

"iya….iya" ungkap Asuma. "pelajaran kita lanjutkan…errr buka halaman 21 kerjakan soal-soalnya dengan baik…." Pinta Asuma kepada murid-muridnya.

Drrrt….drrrt

Merogoh saku celananya, Asuma mengambil hand phone miliknya yang sempat berdering. Di lihatnya pesan yang masuk di Inbox messagenya. Matanya membulat lebar. "anak-anak kalian kerjakan saja latihannya, sensei keluar sebentar" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari siswanya, Asuma setengah berlari keluar kelas.

Belum sampai menduduki bangkunya, mata Naruto menangkap sosok gadis yang menabraknya tadi 'di-dia' batinnya sangat terkejut tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Akhirnya kedua mata mereka bertatap muka. Saling mengejutkan satu sama lain.

"KAU" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

**d2u1_**

pulang sekolah tiba. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas dengan suka cita. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura, dia mendapat kejutan yang luar biasa di kelas tadi. Perlahan dia melangkah keluar kelas .akan tetapi suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura-san tunggu" tanpa ba bi bu, Sakura membalikkan badannya dan melihat siapa orang yang tengah menyapanya. Mata emerald Sakura membulat kagum melihat karya artisitik Tuhan Maha Pencipta yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. 'cantik sekali' batin Sakura melihat gadis berambut indigo dengan mata Lavender yang menawan tengah menatapnya serius.

"perkenalkan aku Hyuuga Hinata….panggil Hinta saja" kata Hinata sambil menjulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan kepada Sakura. Dari wajah Hinata muncul semburat merah, membuat Sakura gemas melihat pipi hinata yang 'cute' itu.

Tanpa keraguan Sakura membalas jabatan tangan sambil mengeluarkan senyum lembutnya "salam kenal…..Hinata" katanya. "panggil Sakura saja". Mendengar titah dari Sakura Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"duluan ya, Sakura. Lain kali kita ngobrol lagi" di balas dengan anggukan dan senyum manis Sakura, Hinata berlalu pergi meninggalkannya. Namun tidak Sakura sangka, seseorang telah membuntutinya di belakangnya.

"Ino. Keluarlah…aku tahu itu kamu!" tebak Sakura tepat. Ino pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya yang sudah di ketahui Sakura itu. Dengan setengah berlari, Ino menghampiri Sakura untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan temannya itu.

Ino melirik Sakura sekilas. Melihat ekspresi rupa temannya yang sudah sedikit tenang. Sejak kejadian di kelas tadi, suasana hati Sakura sangat tidak bersahabat untuk di ajak berbincang. "kita pulang sama-sama ya, Sakura…." Ajaknya. "aku juga ingin lihat rumahmu di mana"

"terserah kamu sajalah, Ino" umpat Sakura. Hatinya tidak damai, namun dia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja. Tapi tidak bisa.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan, Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "saudahlah, Sakura…jangan kau pikirkan masalah di kelas tadi!" timpalnya.

"iya!" balas Sakura ketus. "rumahmu di mana, Ino?" tanyanya mencoba berbicara sebiasa mungkin.

"di kompleks Shibuya 2!…kamu?" Ino membalas dengan bertanya kepada Sakura.

"kebetulan aku juga tinggal di kompleks Shibuya" jawab Sakura. "Tapi aku di Shibuya satu !" Sakura menjelasakan cukup panjang. Tapi, kali ini sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah manisnya.

Ino langsung memegang pundak Sakura lembut "ayo kita pulang" di balas dengan anggukan dan senyum dari Sakura.

Mereka berjalan sepanjang lorong sekolah menuju gerbang. Barcanda, tertawa, dan berbincang di sepanjang jalan. Mereka sangat akrab. Tidak ada rasa canggung satu sama lain. Namun, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa takdir akan membawa mereka pada suatu permainan.

**d2u1_**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, Neji, dan Shikamaru yang tidak lain 6 angels berjalan bersama menuju tempat parkir. Para pengagumnya juga tidak tinggal diam dan menghampiri mereka.

"6 ANGELS!" jerit Fangirl mereka. Hanya menghela napas, mereka hanya pasrah telah di buntuti para penggilanya.

Naruto yang tidak tahan akan suasana ini angkat bicara "kalian tidak ingin pindah dari sini?" Tanya Naruto ke pada semua penggemarnya dingin. Namun, dapat di rasakan aura membunuh melatar belakangi perasaan Naruto sekarang. Sambil menyandarkan dirinya di tembok menambah kesan keren dirinya, dengan tatapan membunuh darinya membuat para penggemarnya bergidik ngeri. Dengan perasaan kecewa, para fangirl merekapun memburkan diri.

"hn…." Kata khas dari Sasuke keluar. Yang tidak ditahu artinya apa. Neji yang melihat tingkah temannya tadi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ck….mendokusei" uncap Shikamaru. "tidak ada pekerajaan lain selain memburu kita…..dasar" umpatnya dengan nada kesal. Namun dilihat dari gayanya, seolah-olah dia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Sedangkan, Gaara hanya diam sambil dingin. "hebat kau Naruto….bisa membuat mereka lari ketakutan" umpatnya dingin dengan menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya. Sai hanya tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"aku kesal pada mereka" ungkap Naruto. "sekali-kali di beri gertakan tidak apa-apakan?" ucapnya dingin.

"kau tidak takut, jika popularitasmu sebagi cowok terkeren jatuh, hah?" goda Sai sambil menampilkan senyum palsunya.

"hn…..sudahlah, aku tidak membutuhkan itu" jawab Naruto enteng. "aku duluan ya… aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang hari ini" tanpa menungggu jawaban dari teman-temannya, Naruto melesat pergi dari tempat parker itu dengan motor Ducati besar merahnya.

"hn…..ada-ada aja anak itu" umpat Sasuke melihat sahabatnya meninggalkan mereka berlima.

**d2u1_**

Sore itu setelah Naruto mencuci muka sehabis tidur siang, langsung menuju jendela di kamarnya. Dengan gontai dia duduk di samping ranjangnya. Melihat keluar keadaan luar rumahnya. Sebersit senyum keluar di lekuk wajahnya, mengingat kejadian di sekolah tadi.

**Flash Back**

"KAU!" umpat Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke, bingung melihat keterkejutan Naruto ketekita melihat Sakura.

"TIDAK" kata Naruto. Nokta katanya juga menurun. "tapi dia yang menabrakku sewaktu di dekat loker tadi".

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang tidak kalah terkejutnya. "tenanglah Naruto" uacapnya masih menatap Sakura.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke, Naruto menerobos menuju tempat Sakura berada.

"kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto pada sosok gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"emangnya kenapa? Inikan kelasku" titah Sakura balik. "kau ini siapa?" Tanya Sakura kecut.

"ckckckckck….kau tidak mengenalku?" Naruto malah Tanya balik.

"jawab pertanyaanku bodoh…!" titah sakura galak.

"Tanya saja pada dia!" ungkap Naruto dengan menatap Ino dingin. Naruto berlalu dari tempat itu menuju bangkunya.

"tunggu!" teriak Sakura. Namun, Naruto malah mengangkat satu tangannya mengisyaratkan 'sudah tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi'. Berlalu tanpa menatap Sakura.

**END FLASH BACK**

"Naruto kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang dari luar kamar Naruto. Sontak membuat Naruto kaget.

"i-iya Kaa-san…ada apa?" jawab Naruto masih tetap di tempatnya.

"Naruto, bisa temani Kaa-san sebentar?" tanyanya yang tidak lain Uzumaki Kushina, ibu Naruto

Dengan lesu, Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintuk membukanya. "kita mau kemana, Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto.

"ayo ikut saja, pegang ini!" titah Kushina sambil memberikan sebuah kado besar kepada anaknya. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

**d2u1_**

Sakura yang tengah berbaring lesu di kasurnya mengingat kejadian di sekolah tadi. "Jadi dia yang bernama Naruto? " tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri

**FLASH BACK**

"dia itu siapa, Ino?" Tanya Sakura sangat penasaran dengan orang yang di tabraknya tadi.

Seketika Ino tertunduk. Bukan karena pertanyaan Sakura, tapi tatapan dingin Narutolah yang membuatnya begitu. "dialah…Naruto! Sakura." Gumam Ino pelan. Namun dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh Sakura. Seketika mata sakura membelalak.

**END FLASH BACK**

TING TONG

Sakura terkesiap dari lamunannya. Tanpa buang-buang waktu Sakura turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Ibu Sakura yang membuka pintu membuka pintu menyapa orang yang datang bertamu di rumahnya " Kushina… tumben datang kemari" kata Ibu Sakura. "eh….nak Naruto di sini juga.".

"Shaki selamat sore…". Kata Kushina. Mereka dulunya adalah teman baik. Malah mungkin sahabat

"Nak Naruto sudah besar ya….. dan tampan" puji Ibu Sakura. Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya setelah di puji tadi.

"ohhhh….ini ada hadiah buat tetangga …" Kushina tertawa kecil menggoda temannya ini sambil memberikan kado yang di bawa Naruto.

"kau ini….ayo masuk!" pinta ibu Sakura dengan senyuman. Kushina dan Narutopun mengikuti ibu Sakura sampai di ruang tamu. "silahkan duduk….".

"Shaki, anakmu mana?" Tanya Kushina. "pasti cantik kaya mamanya" puji Kshina.

"Sakura….bisa kesini sebentar, sayang!" panggil Ibu Sakura lembut pada anaknya.

"iya Kaa-san." Kata Sakura yang yang sudah berada di ruang tamu. Sontak mata Sakura membulat melihat siapa yang datang di rumahnya sekarang.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura juga tarkejut setengah mati. DEGG! 'dia lagi'

"KAU!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura.

"kalian sudah saling mengenal ya..?" Tanya Ibu Sakura

"be-belum ta-tante…" kata Naruto gugup.

"Sakura sini nak!" pinta Kushina. "wahhh….dia sudah besar ya dan sangat cantik!"

Blussh. Muka Sakura sontak memerah mendengar pengakuan ibu Naruto.

"Sakura, ini tante Kushina teman Kaa-san sewaktu SMA dan waktu kuliah dulu!" jelas Ibu Sakura.

"Naruto ini Sakura anak tante Shaki….." kata Kushina

Naruto mau tidak mau mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan gadis yang ada di depannya. "perkenalkan Namaku Naruto….Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura…panggil Sakura saja" di balasnya jabatan tang dari Naruto sambil memaksakan Senyum ke pada Naruto.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Special thanks for:**

**Amaiiii 13, wi3nter,masahiro'night'seiran, eliana coil, meilani, fidy discrimination, namikaze meily chan males login, dan rinzu15 the 4****th**** espada.**

**Maaf kalau fic ini jelek…..**

**Drama dan romancenya belum terlalu kentara. Tapi di chap berikutnya saya usahain kentara…..**

**Terima kasih….**

**Mohon reviewnya!**


	3. Awal dari semuanya!

**LOVING YOU, SAKURA**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Namaku Haruno Sakura…panggil Sakura saja" di balasnya jabatan tangan dari Naruto sambil memaksakan Senyum ke pada Naruto.

* * *

**

* * *

WARNING : OOC, GAJE, AND JELEK.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PAIRE: SASUKE-SAKURA**

**NARUTO-SAKURA**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

* * *

**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 "**Awal dari semuanya**"

Hari semakin gelap. Namun, suasana keramah tamahan di rumah Sakura tidaklah sepi. Kushina yang asyik ngobrol dengan Mishaki tidaklah mengenal waktu. Mungkin saking kangennya ke dua sahabat ini. Sedang Naruto dan Sakura di cuwekin. Keduanya hanya sesekali saling menatap. Rasa canggung diantaranya mengaung melatar belakangi kedua insan ini. Dengan sekali senggolan tangan dari Naruto, sukses membuat Kushina menatap anak sematang wayangnya itu.

Naruto yang di tatap oleh ibunya, hanya menunjukkan jam di tangan kirinya. Kushina sontak kaget. Ternyata hari sudah gelap dan tugas di rumah belum selesai. 'Pasti Mina-kun sudah datang' pikir Kushina.

"Mishaki, hari sudah gelap kami….. ingin pulang dulu." Ungkap Kushina tidak ikhlas. Sambil menghela nafas. Kushina beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Naruto juga mengikutinya. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin di ceritakan kepada Mishaki. Tapi, apa boleh buat waktu jua yang mengakhiri pertemuan ini.

"Lain kali ke sini lagi, Kushina….Naru-kun" ungkap Ibu Sakura.

"Iya…." Kata Kushina. Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Selamat malam Mishaki…..Sakura!".

"Selamat malam" Ucap lembut Mishaki dan Sakura bersamaan.

**d2u1_**

Suasana makan malam di rumah Sakura yang hikmat sangat di nikmati oleh sekeluarga itu. "Sakura, -menurutmu Naruto itu bagaimana?" Tanya Ibu Sakura, Mishaki.

"Iya Sakura!" yang kali ini disetujui ayah sakura, Ibiki.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan kedua orang tuanya, membuatnya terkejut bukan main. "I-itu…. Ka-kalau menurutku Naruto memang tampan!" jelas Sakura.

"Oh iya. Kalau tidak salah Naruto itu pemain bolakan?" Tanya ayahnya

"Tou-san tahu dari mana?" Tanya Sakura kaget dengan pertanyaan ayahnya barusan.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Naruto… Pemain masa depan Jepang!" ungkap Ayah Sakura yang disambut dengan 'Oh' ria dari Mishaki.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san… Sakura ke kamar ya… banyak tugas yang menumpuk!" kata Sakura. Ibiki dan Mishaki hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan anak semata wayangnya.

**SAKURA POV**

Ku berjalan gontai menuju kamar minimalisku. Pikiranku melayang-layang entah kemana. Kubuka pintu kamar kesayangankanku ini pelan. dapat di lihat, corak pink menjadi latar di setaip segi dari kamar ini. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, ku menuju meja belajar yang berada di samping kanan ranjangku. Mengerjakan tugas dan mempersiapkan diriku untuk olimpiade tahun ini. Itulah yang kukerjakan selama ehmmmmm tidak tahu.

Namun baru beberapa menit aku mengerjakan soal-soal PR, rasa bosan menghampiri otakku. Mungkin sedikit santai dapat menghilangkan kebosananku. Kuputar-putar pen berwarna merah milikku sambil menyandarkan diri di kursi empuk ini. Tanpa sadar, alam sadarku lambat laun melayang ke kejadian di masa lalu. Mengingat peristiwa di Konoha Park di tengah kota Konoha sepulang sekolah tadi.

**FLASH BACK**

Aku dan Ino berjalan kaki bersama pulang dari sekolah. Entah sudah berapa kalimat kukeluarkan untuk bercanda gurau dengannya. Ternyata dia sangat mudah untuk di ajak ngobrol. Sepertinya aku cocok dengan dia untuk bersahabat baik. Ketika langkah kami berada di taman 'KONOHA PARK' yang begitu indah, Ino menarikku menuju sebuah bangku panjang tepat di sampingnya tumbuh bunga yang sangat ku suka. Itulah bunga yang persis dengan namaku, SAKURA.

Sedetik kemudian Ino mulai angkat bicara kepadaku "Hehehehe…Sakura kamu tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu kesini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku hanya menggeleng lemah "Bukannya kau yang memaksaku kesini?" timpalku membuatnya tersenyum kaku mendengar apa yang kukatakan padanya.

"Di sinilah Shikamaru mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku, Sakura!" ungkapnya pelan. Namun ketika kulihat lekuk wajahnya, sebersit senyum keluar dari rupanya yang cantik itu.

"Tapi selihatku…Ehm kalian tidak menunjukkan hubungan yang cukup dekat!" kataku sekenanya.

"Kami hanya berhubungan lewat SMS atau telfonan!" ceritanya membuatku bingung dengn hubungn mereka. "Walau ketemu di sekolah…itupun di atap sekolah, tempat kesukaannya!".

"Oh iya… kau belum menceritakan semua tentang daftar orang paling terkenal di kelas kita" kataku mengingat pembicaraan kami di kelas tadi.

Dia berfikir sejenak. Dengan jari telunjuk berada di pelipisnya untuk berpikir keras. Membuatku tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkahnya. "Oh iya benar juga!" katanya berhasil mengingat perkataannya.

"Jadi?" tanyaku lagi sekenanya.

"Ya….Di mulai dari Hyuuga Neji . Kau lihat orang yang bersama Naruto tadi yang berambut panjang dan bermata sama dengan Hinata?" tanyanya kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk membalas jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Dia itu sepupu dari Hinata…..Ehm ya sama seperti Naruto, dia itu pemain bola juga. Tidak kalah dengan Naruto. Tapi Naruto masih lebih di atas darinya… Itu menurutku".

"Selain itu…?" tanyaku lagi tidak sabaran.

"Dia juga pengurus MADING di KHS! Karya tulisannya juga banyak yang di gemari. Terkebih para fansnya". jelasnya. "Selanjutnya ehm... Sabaku Gaara! Yang berambut merah itu".

"Kalau tidak salah di dahinya tertulis huruf kanji 'AI' kan?" tanyaku dengan menekan kata Ai.

"Betul…! Tapi sifat yang dingin dan tenang itu membuatnya seolah tidak menghiraukan dengan keadaan sekitarnya…. Tapi ternyata malah sebaliknya". Katanya

"pemain bola juga kan?" tanyaku. "soalnya tadi dia terlambat bersama Naruto dan Neji ". Tanyaku dan jelasku pada Ino. Sedang Ino, Hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataanku.

"Sabaku Gaara itu adalah penerus perusahaan restoran Sabaku milik ayahnya…. Restoran yang besok kita datangi!" katanya meneruskan penjelasannya. "Dia itu Wakil Ketua OSIS! Selain itu ehmmm.." jelasnya menggantungkan perkataannya.

"…" aku hanya diam menatapnya.

"Dia aktif di salah satu organisasi kepedulian lingkungan terbesar di dunia. Organisasinya kalau tidak salah world green…" umpatnya melanjutkan penjelasannya yang sempat tergantung tadi.

"Hebat juga dia... Selanjutnya….?" Kataku.

"Sai" jawabnya simple berbobot dan to the point.

"Orangnya bagaimana?" cerocosku.

"Sabar sedikit, Sakura…" umpatnya kepadaku.

"Iya-iya…" kataku.

"Tadi dia berada di aula sekolah….. Mengikuti pameran dan pelelangan lukisannya untuk dana beasiswa di sekolah ini". Ceritanya, "orangnya cukup tampan, ehm.. murah senyum, seorang pelukis hebat, dan pemegang sabuk hitam karate"

"Ehmmm….begitu ya! Nah yang terakhir kekasihmu itu!" suruhku pada Ino.

"Tanpa kuceritakan kau sudah tahu seluk beluk darinya, iya kan?" timpalnya ketus. Yang membuatku sedikit emosional.

**END FLASH BACK**

CRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST

Deruan rintik hujan mengembalikanku ke alam nyata. Hembusan angin menambah kedinginan di malam ini. Membuat mataku menjadi berat ingin terlelap. Dengan dua langkah kakiku, ku baringkan tubuhku ini malas di ranjang miniku. Tanpa buang waktu, ku tarik selimut yang bercorak bunga Sakura yang berada tapat di sampingku. Hingga menutup seluruh badanku.

"Kami-sama, buatlah hariku bahagia esok hari…. amien" doaku sebelum mataku tertutup rapat. Kerlap-kerlip bintang tak bersinar malam ini. Walau begitu, Kuberharap esok hari kudapat melihatnya. Bintang indah nan terang.

**d2u1_**

**NARUTO POV**

TRIIIIITRIIRIITIRRIIING…..

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..BERISIK!" teriakku. Benar-benar mengganggu tidurku. Dengan lemas, kumereba-raba lemari kecil yang berada di samping ranjangku. Kudapatkan jam weker yang berisik itu. Kutekan tanda merah yang berada di atasnya. Namun, tak jua memberhentikan dirinya untuk bernyanyi.

"BERISIKKKKKKKKKKKK." Teriakku kencang. Dengan sekuat tenagaku, ku lempar barang berisik itu di sembarang arah.

PRANGGG…..

"Weker sialan…Rasakan itu!" kataku dengan menatap jam yang mengganggu tidur nyenyakku. Sekejap ku berlari kecil menuju kamar mandiku untuk melakukan ritual pagi yang disebut mandi, mengingat latihan berat tengah menantiku sebentar lagi.

5 menit kemudian

Ku keluar dari kegiatan bersih-bersih badanku. Kesegaran diriku, membuat semangatku untuk latihan kian meningkat. Setelah memakai pakaian latihan dan tas, aku melesat turun ke ruangan makan untuk mengisi stamina dan giziku.

Sesampaiku di bawah, ibuku menatapku heran. Membuatku sedikit bingung "Suara keras apa itu tadi, Naruto? " Tanya ibuku. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang, harus menceritakan kejadian yang membuatku tadi sangat kesal.

"Ooooooh…Itu hanya suara jam weker sialan yang mengganggu tidurku, Kaa-san" ucapku. Dengan lekas, aku melahap roti panggang lapis yang ada di depanku.

"Kau merusaknya lagi?" kali ini Ayahku mulai angkat bicara yang tidak lain Namikaze Minato.

"Iya Tou-san!" ucapku enteng nan santai.

"Haah… Sudah berapa jam weker yang kau rusak dalam sebulan ini, Naruto?" Tanya ibuku sambil memberikanku segelas susu. Sudah kuduga, Ibuku pasti marah mendengar penjelasanku barusan.

"Entahlah Kaa-san… Tak penting bagiku!" kataku setelah meminum susu yang di berikan ibuku. "Aku pergi dulu Tou-san…Kaas-an!" ucapku memberikan salam kepada ke dua orang tuaku yang tercinta.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya Naruto….." nasehat ayahku.

"Iya, Tousan" kataku yang sudah berada di ruang depan.

"Latihan yang serius ya, Naruto" ibuku memberikan semangat kepadaku. Ya walau dia sangat keras kepadaku, aku tahu karena itu demi kebaikanku sendiri. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti akan perkataannya.

Pemandangan yang menyejukkan tengah menemaniku di pagi ini. Dengan menutup mata, merasakan deruan angin pagi, kutarik nafas dalam menikmati keindahan dan kedamaian waktu ini. "Semangat Naruto!" kataku. Sebelum kumengendarai motor Ducati kesayanganku ini, aku melihat sosok gadis yang kemarin baru ku kenal. Sakura.

Senyum tipis kupancarkan ketika melihatnya. Tanpa buang waktu panjang, aku mengendarai motorku ini untuk menyusulnya.

"Butuh tumpangan….?" Tawarku sambil memberikan senyum kepadanya. Dia terkejut setengah mati, melihatku berada mensejajarkan diri dengannya.

"Naruto.. Kau mengagetkanku saja…" ungkapnya yang ku balas dengan tawa geli. "Rumahmu di mana?" tanyanya

"Itu…!" tunjukku pada rumah yang cukup besar dengan cat kuning yang mendominasi. Sepintas melihat ekspresinya, hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi bagaimana?" tawarku lagi.

"Ehm….Boleh…!" ucapnya yang sambil berpikir. Entah kenapa ketika mendengar jawabannya, aku tersenyum lebar dan sangat bahagia. Mungkin aku suka padanya. Ehm mungkin. Apa, 'Suka'? Tidak tidak boleh….! Kugelengkan kepalaku berkal-kali, menolak semua argument yang tengah berputar-putar di otakku.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanyanya melihat tingkah anehku.

Mendengar pertanyaannya barusan, membuatku kaget "Eh…Tida-tidak apa Sakura!" kataku tergagap-gagap. Padahal ini semua karenamu. 'Aehhhhhhhhh' umpatku dalam hati. "Ayo naik…!" suruhku padanya. Mendengar perkataanku dia langsung naik di belakangku.

"Pegang yang erat ya…!" pintaku yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum manisnya. wajahku memerah melihatnya. 'Kumohon….. Jangan perlihatkan wajah manismu itu' pintaku dalam hati.

Lekas ku jalankan motor merah ini perlahan menuju sekolah terbaik di daerah ini. Di perjalanan, kami berbincang banyak hal. Ternyata, cewek yang kemarin begitu menyebalkan ini enak di ajak bicara. Ya kuakui, dia manis dan sangat akrab bila di ajak bicara.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, kami sudah sampai di KHS. Baru kami masuk ke tempat parkir, kulihat pintas wajah para penggemarku. Kayaknya mereka tidak suka dengan adegan ini. 'Rasakan itu…' ucapku licik dalam hati. Kami pun sampai di tempat parkir. "Sakura kau mau ke kelas?" tanyaku basa basi.

"Iya….Ehm kau tidak masuk?" tanyanya memasang wajah yang lucu, menurutku.

"Hihihihi…Tidak! Aku ada latihan pagi…Kau lihatkan pakaian yang kukenakan" timpalku sambil menunjukkan pakaian yang kukenakan.

"Eh benar juga….." sambil tersenyum kaku kepadaku. Membuatku lagi-lagi tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya 'Hiihihihihi'

Ketika dia membalikkan badannya. Saat ingin melangkah, aku dengan cepat menahannya dengan mencengkram tangannya lembut. Membuatnya terkejut melihat aksiku menahannya pergi "Tunggu Sakura…" pintaku membuatnya berbalik menghadapku. "Ehmmmmm…. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan embel-embel 'CHAN' di belakang namamu, Sakura?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Aku senang….." ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya yang membuatku salah tingkah. Lagi. Tapi sadar atau tidak, dia sempat memerah dengan perbuatan dan perkataanku. Tapi bodohnya aku atau Lambatnya aku untuk menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Sakura-chan!" kataku berlari menuju lapangan tempatku berlatih, menjauhinya tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya.

**NORMAL POV**

**d2u1_**

Pukul 14.00

"Tempatnya dimana, Ino?" Tanya Sakura tidak sabar.

"Itu…." Tunjuk Ino.

Melihat penampilan kedua gadis ini, sangatlah menawan. Sakura yang mengenakan Baju lengan pendek santai berwarna pink dengan corak kepala Kucing tergambar di bajunya. Diimbangi dengan rok jingga menjulang panjang menutupi hingga setengah betisnya. Dengan sepatu sandal coklat sebagai alas kaki yang indah itu. Rambut pink panjangnya di biarkan tergerai dengan bando hitam melapisi di atas kepalanya. Sangat cantik.

Sedang Ino. Memakai baju Ungu lengan panjang terusan. Celana panjang jeans biru memperindah penampilannya. Rambut pirangnya kali ini di biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Membuat orang yang melihatnya berkata 'SANGAT CANTIK'.

Mereka berdua memasuki restoran mewah itu. Namun, mereka belum menyadari siapa yang ada di dalam restoran itu. Memilih duduk di dekat lukisan mewah tepat di depannya ada sebuah piano putih yang sangat mewah.

"Ingin pesan apa nona….!" Ucap seorang pelayan kepada Ino dan Sakura.

"Ehmmm…Aku pesan strobery tart dengan secangkir lemon tea aja..!" ucap Sakura.

"Aku pesan Yakiniku dengan jus jeruk" kata Ino.

Sementara si pelayan mencatat semua pesanan mereka, Sakura sibuk menatap piano yang ada di depannya. "Baik pesanan kalian akan datang secepatnya…Mohon di tunggu" ucap pelayan itu sambil membungkukkan dirinya.

Pelayan itu meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino. Namun belum sempat melangkah, Sakura menahan Pelayan itu dengan perkataannya.

"Tunggu….." ucap Sakura.

"Ada apa nona memanggilku?" Tanya pelayan itu dengan memasang senyum ramah.

"Boleh aku memainkan piano itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ehmm…Silahkan, Nona" jawab si pelayan itu.

"Arigatou…" ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk. Pelayan itupun berlalu seiring dengan perkataan dengan Sakura tadi. Ino yang melihat Sakura menaiki altar yang ada di depannya, hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura ingin bermain piano itu. 'ternyata dia pintar bermain piano rupanya' ungkap Ino dalam Hati.

Sakura duduk di depan piano itu. Menutup mata dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam 'Lama tidak bermain piano. Mudah-mudahan aku tidak lupa nadanya' ucapnya dalam Hati. Jari-jari lentiknya mulai menekan nada-nada simfoni. Mata emerald Sakura, perlahan mengatup menghayati setiap nada yang ia mainkan. Suasana di restoran itu sunyi senyap, hanya suara merdu piano yang ada di tempat itu. Mempengaruhi setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya. Mereka yang berada di dalam hanya menatap kagum kepada Sakura yang memainkan Syair-Syair nada yang begitu menyentuh hati. Begitu kagum orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

**d2u1_**

sementara itu….

"Merdu sekali…" ungkap Neji. "Hebat sekali permainannya…..".

"Iya ya…." Setuju Sai sambil menyeruput kopi miliknya.

"I-inikan aransemen piano dari lagu Ikimono Gakari yang berjudul Sakura…" kata Naruto kaget. "Hebat sekali dia…! Padahal aransemen piano lagu ini sangat sulit… Aku saja kewalahan mempelajarinya!" katanya lagi. Lambat laun matanya menutup menyembunyikan mata Shapire birunya mencoba menghayati permainan piano orang itu. 'Merdunya….' Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Hn, kau benar….." balas Sasuke menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

Garaa terlihat bingung. "Seingatku yang bermain piano itu tidak datang hari ini….". kata Gaara. "Berarti…" sontak Gaara membalikkan badannya melihat orang yang bermain piano di altar sana. Mata Gaara membulat tidak percaya apa yang tengah ia lihat.

"Coba lihat siapa yang bermain piano…." Ungkap Gaara terkejut. Namun ,dengan sigap kembali tenang seperti biasa.

"I-itukan Sakura…..Sakurakan?" kata Shikamaru tak percaya.

Mendengar nama Sakura sukses membuat mata Shapire itu membelalak. Dengan sigap, Naruto melihat orang yang berada di altar itu. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat "SA…S…SAKURA" ucap Naruto gagap melihat kenyataan yang dia dapat.

"Ternyata dia….Ckckckck luar biasa!" puji Gaara.

Selesai Sakura memainkan piano itu, suara sorak sorai membahana di restoran itu. Memuji permainan Perfect dari gadis cantik itu. Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Neji berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan Bertepuk tangan memuji parmainan hebat dari teman kelasnya. Naruto diam di tempat. Hanya tertunduk dan mengeluarkan senyum tipis. Mungkin sangat tipis, bahkan mata telanjang sulit untuk melihatnya. 'Aku kalah darimu Sakura…!' umpatnya dalam hati.

**d2u1_**

Sakura-pun turun di altar itu. Senyum bahagia dan puas terukir di wajah putihnya. Mendekat ke arah Ino berada. Melihat Ino berdiri sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hebat kau Sakura" katak Ino kagum pada temannya. Yang di puji hanya tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih Ino" balas Sakura.

Tak berapa lama waktu berselang. Pesanan mereka berdua tiba. "Silahkan menikmati pesanan anda, Nona" ucap pelayan yang membawakan pesanan mereka. "Permainan nona sungguh mengagumkan…" ucap pelayan itu sambil membungkuk. Dan pelayan itu kembali berlalu pergi.

"Ehm… kau belajar piano di mana, Sakura?... Sampai sehebat itu memainkannya!" Ino membuka percakapan dengan Sakura. Ino masih tidak percaya dengan permainan hebat dari Sakura.

"Aku belajar piano sejak kelas 2 SD, ehm dan Aransemen piano yang paling kusuka ya itu tadi…..Ikimono Gakari dengan Judul Sakura!"

"apa tidak ada kesusahan dalam mempelajari aransemen tadi…?" Tanya Ino serius. Sambil memakan Yakinikunya, Ino tidak melepaskan pandangannya kepada temannya.

Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu membuatnya ingin tertawa. "Hihihi….Habiskan makananmu dulu!" kata Sakura, lalu menyeruput lemon teanya yang masih tersisa "Ku akui aransemen tadi adalah yang terumit yang pernah kupelajari. Namun dengan latihan rutin, aku akhirnya bisa menguasainya…."

"….Sebenarnya aku tadi takut-takut lupa dengan nokta nadanya…Tap,i syukurlah masih tersimpan rapi disini!" kata sakura dengan menujuk kepalanya.

"Oh jadi begitu….ternyata dugaanku benar!" kata Ino

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura bingung dengan perkataan Ino tadi.

'TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP'

Sontak membuat Ino dan Sakura menoleh kepada orang yang bertepuk tangan kepadanya. Mata mereka terbelalak bukan main melihat siapa yang datang menghampiri mereka. Senyum terukir di wajah cantik Ino.

"Kau hebat Haruno-san…" ungkap orang itu diselingi senyum darinya.

"Shikamaru!" kata Sakura dan Ino bersamaaan. Yang di sebut namanya hanya santai melihat keterkejutan dua gadis ini.

"Padahal aransemen ini bisa dibilang level Hard!" kata Shikamaru duduk di antara Ino dan Sakura. Ia yakin bahwa orang di sampingnya ini bukan orang sembarangan.

"Tidak juga…" kata Sakura enteng membalas perkataan si professor cilik.

"Shikamaru betul, Sakura…" timapal Ino balik. "Aransemen ini bukan aransemen biasa…. Naruto saja menghindari aransemen ini!" lanjutnya dengan tatapan serius kepada Sakura.

"APA?" Sakura sontak kaget mendengar Nama Naruto di sebutkan. 'Ternyata dia pianis juga?' dia bertanya dalam hati.

"Iya, Sakura!" kali ini Shikamaru angkat bicara, "Naruto juga seorang pianis hebat! Tapi dia menyerah bila dia memainkan aransemen ini… Secara tidak langsung kau mengalahkannya!" jelasnya.

"Bukannya dia melarikan diri… Dia sudah berusaha, tapi dia bilang aliran noktanya sangat sulit untuk dipelajari. Saking sulitnya, tangan Naruto jadi bengkak…" Ino menambah perkataan Shikamaru barusan.

Dan kembali mata Sakura membulat. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas iris emerald miliknya. Memperlihatkan ketidak percayaan. Sedetik kemudian Sakura tersenyum tipis, 'Aku mengalahkanmu Uzumaki Naruto.' Batinya senang.

**d2u1_**

"Sakura kamu mau ice cream?" Tanya Ino yang berada di depan penjual Ice cream. Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju. "Rasa apa?"

"Rasa Strobery dan Coklat" jawab Sakura.

"Kau tunggu aku di bangku taman aja ya?" Pinta Ino. Kali ini Sakura hanya tersenyum dan pergi di tempat yang sudah dijanjikannya bersama Ino.

Sakura berjalan menuju zebra cross yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi berada. Dia melihat lampu lalu lintas diatasnya. 'Masih hijau' batinnya. Tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri, Sakura menyeberang jalan itu dengan kurang berhati-hati.

PIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Suara keras dari klakson mobil truk. Sakura yang mendengarnya terkejut. Seluruh badannya mengucur keringat dingin, kakinya kaku membeku, mulutnya kelu dan lesu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"SAKURA AWAS!" jerit Ino histeris. Kejadian yang ingin dihindarinya jauh-jauh, malah tengah menyapa teman pink-nya itu.

BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Tabrakan tak dapat terelakkan. Keterkejutan semua pasang mata tepampang jelas pada wajah yang melihat ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sa-Sakura-chan?" Ucap pemuda jabrik berwarna kuning, Naruto. Naruto tengah mendekap Sakura di pelukannya. Akhirnya kejadian tadi tidak terjadi.

Sontak membuat Sakura meronta di dekapan Naruto "A-apa yang kau lakukan, Baka!" ucap Sakura berhasil melepas dirinya dari dekapan Naruto. "Ke-kenapa kau menolongku…Lihat dirimu hikz…Hikz ka-kau terluka parah hanya karena melindungiku" ucap Sakura terisak melihat Naruto terluka.

**NARUTO POV**

aku melihat suasana jalan yang begitu ramai. Ku edarkan semua pandanganku pada seluruh jalanan. Seketika mataku membulat melihat siapa yang ceroboh menyeberang disaat yang sangat tidak tepat "Itukan Sakura?" kataku kaget melihat Sakura yang tengah menyeberang dengan tidak hati-hati. Kulihat dari arah jam tiga sebuah truk besar melaju dengan cepat ke arah Sakura. 'Shit BODOH! Ceroboh sekali kau Sakura!' umpatku dalam hati.

Tanpa buang waktu ku kendarai motorku ini dengan melesat membela jalan. 'Harus cepat' umpatku lagi sambil menambah kecepatan tinggi. Tidak peduli dengan semua yang berada di tengah jalan itu, aku tetap menambah kecepatan motorku.

PIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Tidak ada waktu lagi, ku buang diriku ke arah Sakura berada. Sedangkan motor kesayangnku menjadi tumbal dari semua ini. Ya motorkulah yang menjadi korban dari kecelakaan ini.

BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sa-Sakura-chan?" ucapku menahan sakit yang luar biasa di kaki kiriku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Baka!" ungkapnya kulihat sepintas wajahnya di pelukanku. Dia menangis tanpa bersuara. "ke-kenapa kau menolongku…lihat dirimu hikz…hikz ka-kau terluka parah hanya karena melindungiku" ungkapnya terseduh-seduh dalam tangisnya. Walau begitu, aku bahagia karena kau mencemaskanku.

Dengan menggigit bibir bawahku, kutahan rasa sakit di lukaku ini. Walau itu hanya sebentar, yang penting aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan kesakitanku padanya. Tapi, tak bisa "SHIT….Aehhhhhhhhhhhhkhh" teriakku. Bibir bawahku kini berlumuran darah.

"NARUTO" teriaknya yang ku yakin itu adalah jeritan kekhawatirannya padaku. "Lu-lukamu mengalami pendarahan hebat, hiks…hiks…hiks NARUTO!" senandung tangismu kembali membahana. Membuat hatiku terasa perih. Entah itu kenapa?. Kulihat tangan dan pakaianmu sekarang penuh dengan lumuran darahku.

Dengan ragu, ku mendongakkan wajahmu dengan tanganku untuk dapat menatapmu. "ti-tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan!" kataku. Kurasakan mataku penuh dengan beban ingin sekali mengatup. Perlahan-lahan kesadaranku buyar di pangkuanmu, Sakura.

"NARUTO!"

**d2u1_**

**NORMAL POV**

Hiruk-pikuk keramaian di rumah sakit Konoha. Meninggalkan suasana tenang nan damai. Bau obat yang menyesakkan hidung, menjadi aroma di tempat ini. Seseorang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ruangan serba putih. Membuat semua orang yang berhubungan dengannya khawatir bukan main. Seorang dokter cantik, tengah memeriksa keadaan seseorang itu.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya, dokter?" Tanya seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Rambut merah panjangnya menjuntai kebawah mengikuti grafitasi bumi. Dialah Kushina.

"UH…..A-aku ada di mana?" dengan mata yang masih mangerjap-ngerjap memokuskan penglihatannya. Dia tegakkan dirinya dengan kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya yang diperban itu.

Melihat buah hatinya kembali sadar, Minato dan Kushina menghampiri anak semata wayangnya itu."Kau tidak apa-apakan, Naruto?" Tanya Minato sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

Melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang, orang tua siapa yang tidak meringis kesakitan melihat anaknya terbaring di rumah sakit dengan tubuh penuh dengan perban.

"Aehhhhh….SIAL kakiku" Jerit Naruto.

"HAHH…Ya otot kakimu SOBEK cukup panjang" ungkap Sang dokter. Dialah Tsunade. Melihat keadaan keponakannya, dia hanya pasrah melihatnya. "Dan itu membuatmu tidak dapat bermain bola untuk sementara, Naruto!"

Mendengarnya, membuat Naruto terkejut. Gemuruh petir menjadi latar keterkejutanya yang datang sangat mendadak."APA?"

"kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini, Nak… hiks?" Tanya Kushina. Dia menangis terseduh-seduh meratapi nasib anaknya.

"Maaf Kaa-san" gumam Naruto menunduk. Terlihat Air bening jatuh menetesi selimut yang di pakainya. "A-aku memang ceroboh…Melawan kematian hanya untuk menolong seorang gadis".

Naruto tidaklah menyesal melakukan semua ini. Namun dia bersedih, karena melihat orang yang di sayangi dan dicintainya menagisinya, mengkhawatirkannya karena kebodohannya sendiri.

"Se-seorang Gadis?" Minato menjadi gagap atas pernyataan anaknya.

"I-ya Tousan" Naruto mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan putih itu. Dengan memejamkan mata, Naruto tersenyum miris. Bulir air mata masih menjadi teman setia di pipi tannya itu. "Melawan truk besar satu lawan satu, untuk menolong Sakura".

"Hm…hm…hm berani sekali kau melawan kematian" Timpal Tsunade. Dia tidak menyangka, baru kali ini Naruto berbuat sangat nekat hanya demi menolong gadis yang baru saja ia kenal. "Setidaknya kau mulai perduli dengan orang lain".

Senyum sarkastik tersungging di bibir Naruto. 'ada-ada aja kau baa-Chan' hati Naruto. "Sampai kapan aku tak boleh bermain bola, Baa-chan?" di tatapnya Tsunade cukup tajam. Mereka saling menatap tajam tergambar perselisihan kecil diantara mereka.

"setidaknya satu minggu, Naruto….." kata Tsunade. "Minggu kedua, kau hanya bisa latihan ringan… itupun paling lama hanya sekitar lima menit dan yang terpenting harus ada pengawasan ketat dari pelatihmu".

'jadi begitu ya' Naruto membatin. Mendengar perkataan Tsunade tadi, menampar keras Naruto. Ternyata lukanya ini sangatlah serius.

"Ingat Naruto, aku ini adalah dokter pribadimu…" kata Tsunade.

"Aku Tahu, Baa-chan… " kali ini tatapan tajam tengah diperlihatkan keduanya lagi.

"Tsunade nee-san apa Naruto boleh pulang hari ini?" Tanya Minato kepada kakaknya itu. Ia tahu betul jikalau Naruto sangat membenci yang namanya rumah sakit dan obat.

Pandangan mata Tsunade kini berpaling kepada adik tercintanya. "Ya aku tahu…. Boleh Saja!" ucapnya lemah lembut. Ia tahu sifat keponakannya. Jika di biarkan berlama-lama di sini, bisa-bisa rumah sakit ini hancur akibat tingkah ketidak nyamanan Naruto di tempat ini.

'Ini kesempatanku untuk mempejarinya lagi…' batin Naruto. Sebersit senyum keluar dari wajah tampan nan lucunya. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan bingung melihat tingkah aneh bocah jabrik itu.

'Kesempatan yang tak datang dua kali…Naruto' Senyum itu berubah menjadi senyum tipis. Dengan pandangan menatap laintai, memperlihatkan postur ketampanannya. Rambut jabriknya ikut menunduk. Keren…

"Ayo kita pulang Tou-san….Kaa-san" ucap Naruto.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**MAAF BILA CHAP YANG KEMARIN KURANG MEMUASKAN.**

**SOALNYA PIKIRANKU PADA SAAT ITU LAGI KACAU.**

**TAPI CHAP INI MUDAH-MUDAHAN MENJAWAB SEPARUH PENASARAN ANDA.**

**HEHEHE….**

**GOMEN BILA CHAP INI JELEK….**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU…..**

**MOHON REVIEW!**

**d2u1_**


	4. SEDIH BERUBAH MENJADI KEBAHAGIAAN

**Holla minna-san! Aku kembali lagi dengan chapter terbaru dari loving you sakura. beberapa perubahan besar ku lakukan di chap ini. Semoga saja bermanfaat. Tanpa perlu banyak bacot lagi saya ucapkan selamat membaca.

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRE : NARUSAKU**

**SHIKAINO**

**WARNING : GAJE, JELEK, DAN MEMBOSANKAN.**

**TERIMA KASIH!

* * *

**

**

* * *

LOVING YOU SAKURA**

'Ini kesempatanku untuk mempejarinya lagi…' batin Naruto. Sebersit senyum keluar dari wajah tampan nan lucunya. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan bingung melihat bocah jabrik itu.

'Kesempatan yang tak datang dua kali…Naruto' Senyum itu berubah menjadi senyum tipis. Dengan pandangan menatap lantai, memperlihatkan postur ketampanannya. Rambut jabriknya ikut menunduk. Keren…

"Ayo kita pulang Tou-san….Kaa-san" ucap Naruto.

CHAPTER 4 "**KESEDIHAN BERUBAH MENJADI KEBAHAGIAAN**"

Rembulan malam kini menggantikan posisi Sang Surya. Siang tadi, kini berubah menjadi gelapnya malam. Beribu bintang menjadi teman setia Sang Rembulan. Menemaninya sepanjang malam. Mengadopsi kebahagiaan semua insan yang menatapnya. Sangatlah Indah.

Namun, tidak bagi insan ini. Padahal dia ingin menatap Indahnya malam ini. Yang ia harapkan kemarin. Gemuruh kesedihan dan penyesalan manaungi hati gadis cantik nan lugu ini. Ialah bunga di musim semi, Sakura no Hana.

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan meratapi kesedihanmu sebesar itu…" kata Ino khawatir melihat perilaku temannya yang sedang menyakiti dirinya sendiri. "Kumohon Sakura…hiks…berhentilah bersedih"

"Hiks…gara-gara aku dia te-terluka parah, Ino" jeritnya. Keadaan Sakura jauh dari kata baik. Dia terduduk lesu di pintu kamarnya. Dengan bersandar pada pintu kamar, kedua kakinya menjadi penopang kepalanya. "Gara-gara aku…Gara-gara aku dia mengorbankan segalanya hanya menyelamatkanku yang bodoh ini.".

PLAAAK

Sebuah tamparan keras berhasil membuat Sakura terdiam. "BODOH…" Ino mulai naik pitam. "Dia baik-baik saja…hiks jangan kau sakiti dirimu lagi, Sakura!".

Lautan kesedihan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Menekankan irama tangisan meraung-meraung. Mendengarnya, membuat hati miris teriris. Sigap, Sakura memeluk tubuh Ino. Menemaninya berkelut dalam kesedihan bersama sahabatnya itu. "Ma-maafkan aku, Ino…" Gumam Sakura di telinga Ino. Memperat pelukannya dalam-dalam.

"I-iya…tapi jangan kau lakukan hal sebodoh ini lagi …hiks"

"…." Sakura hanya mengangguk di pelukan Ino.

Nestapa kesedihan yang menyelimuti mereka, lambat laun berganti keceriaan dan kebahagian. Rembulan menjadi saksi dalam drama kedua remaja ini. Diperlengkap dengan semburat senyum keduanya. Menandakan tiada yang dapat memisahkan persahabatan mereka.

"Ehm….aku menginap di rumahmu ya, Sakura?"

"Iya boleh...!"

'Semoga dengan hadirku di sini bisa membuatmu sedikit tenang, Sakura'. Senyum ceria hadir di raut wajah Ino. Mereka saling menatap, memberikan senyum manis ke duanya, hingga rasa kantuk menggerogoti mereka. Sahabat, menemani di kala kita sedih atau senang. Begitupun rembulan dan bintang. Tanpa rembulan maka bintang tidaklah muncul. Begitupun sebaliknya, Saling melengkapi diantara keduanya.

Alunan musik alam menggiring mereka ke lelap tidur yang indah. Kedua gadis cantik ini tidur nyenyak dengan posisi tidur yang tidak berubah. Saling berhadapan, seolah-olah mereka mengisyaratkan satu sama lain bahwa 'kau jangan berhenti menatapku…temani aku dalam tidurku'. Seandainya bulan memiliki wajah, maka bulan itu akan tersenyum melihat insan belia ini. Semoga saja persahabatan mereka abadi selamanya.

*****d2u1_*****

Sinar mentari menyelimuti kota Konoha. Memperlihatkan keindahan dan keasrian kota ini. Burung-burung dengan pandai bersiul sebagai sambutan selamat pagi. Hembusan angin menambah kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang sangat begitu terasa di kota nan indah ini.

"Pagi Kaa-san…!" ucap Naruto yang turun dari lantai dua dengan dibantu dua tongkat penyanggah keseimbangannya.

"Pagi Naruto. Mau pergi kesekolah?" yang dibalas Kushina dengan tatapan bingung.

"Iya Kaa-san! Bosan kalau di rumah terus seharian" kebiasaan Naruto memang begitu. Tidak tenang bila berada di rumah. Itupun jika di rumah, Naruto berlatih memainkan pianonya atau tidur. Walau terluka parah sekalipun, tidak dapat menghentikan kegiatan bocah blonde ini.

Bletak

"Aduhhh… Sakit Kaa-san"

"Baka yo Naruto… seharusnya kau di rumah istirahat, tahu!" Ucap Kushina lantang. Dia tahu betul sifat anaknya itu. Tapi demi kesembuhan Naruto, Kushina tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang dapat membahayakan keselamatan anaknya.

"Aku tidak tahan di rumah Kaa-san… aku janji tidak akan macam-macam!"

Mendengarnya membuat Kushina hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Benar-benar anaknya ini sangatlah Hiper aktif. "Ya sudah… hati-hati di jalan ya, Naruto!".

"Iya Kaa-san" ucapnya dengan mengeluarkan cengiran rubah miliknya.

Dengan penuh harapan, Naruto menutup matanya 'Mudah-mudahan ini bukan hari sial'. Mengikuti nalurinya, Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya. Melangkah berhati-hati di bantu dengan tongkatnya. 'ternyata memakai tongkat sulit sekali'.

Di depan gerbang, Naruto terkejut melihat siapa yang telah menunggunya. Mata biru langitnya mengisyaratkan ketidak percayaan bukan Main. "Sa-Sakura-chan!"

Sakura yang sedari tadi menunggu orang yang membuatnya bersedih semalam, akhirnya datang juga. Dengan seutas senyum, Sakura memeluk Naruto. Membuat Naruto tambah terkejut dan membuat mukanya memerah. "Arigatou…." Ucap Sakura. Setetes Air mata kembali tumpah di pipinya.

"Douyou ni, Sakura-chan" jawab Naruto. Senyum kini tepancar di wajah Naruto. "Ehm…ayo kita ke sekolah, Sakura-chan". Naruto melepas pelukan Sakura. Mengetahui Sakura menangis di bahunya, dengan rasa canggung di tambah rasa tegang Naruto mengusap air mata yang sudah menjadi aliran sungai di pipi gadis itu. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi ya! Aku juga sedih jikalau kau seperti ini".

Rona merah kini terhias di wajah cantik Sakura. "Ehm…" dibalasnya sambil menganguk. Mata sembabnya kini berhenti mengeluarkan air kesedihan. Semuanya berubah menjadi rasa senang dan bahagia. Wajahnya yang tadi lusuh dan murung, kini ceria dan terang bagai bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi. Indah luar biasa.

"Kau cantik bila tesenyum!" goda naruto dengan memasang senyum tanpa dosa. Membuat semburat merah kembali mendiami wajah Sakura.

BLETAK

"AWW…kenapa kau memukulku?" rintih Naruto memegangi kepalanya. "Sakit tahu!". Habis sudah kepalanya. Hari ini selain ibunya yang telah menjitaknya, Sakura tela menmbah rasa sakit di kepalanya. Benar-benar sial.

Sakura mengalihkan pendangannya takut terperangkap lebih jauh dari mata Naruto. "Jangan menggodaku… aku tidak suka" kilahnya. Sebenarnya dia menyukai kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang membuatnya merona.

"…." Naruto kini memamerkan wajah innocent miliknya. Bingung dengan perilaku Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis seperti itu.

"Ayo…" Ajak sakura. Namun sebelum melangkah, ia menatap Naruto. "Apa benda itu tidak mengganggumu?"

Naruto menyadari apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Matanya sekarang tertuju pada tongkat penyanggahnya"Eh… tidak! Ayo". Sebenarnya Naruto sukar melangkahkan kakinya. Walau telah dibantu dengan tongkat, tetap saja sulit bagi Naruto.

Sepanjang jalan, Naruto dan Sakura tidak canggung satu sama lain untuk berbincang. Diselingi canda dari Naruto, Sakura tidak jarang tertawa lepas mendengarnya. Mereka sangat akrab, sampai-sampai para penggemar Naruto menganggap mereka itu pacaran. Tapi yang sebenarnya mereka, hanya sekedar teman.

*****d2u1_*****

Di atap sekolah. Para personil 6 angels berkumpul kecuali Naruto, Gaara, dan Neji. Dengan malas, Shikamaru menyandarkan kepalanya di tas miliknya. Berbaring sebentar mungkin dapat merilekskan pikirannya. Sementara Sasuke dan Sai bersandar pada jaring besi pembatas yang mengelilingi seluruh sudut luar atap sekolah.

"Apa Naruto tidak datang hari ini?" Sai mulai angkat bicara. "soalnya luka yang di alaminya cukup parah...".

"Aku tidak tahu…"ucap Shikamaru. Matanya perlahan-lahan mengatup merasakan deruan angin pagi yang menyapa wajahnya. "dan aku tidak tahu jika dia tidak datang…Apakah di betah di rumahnya hanya untuk satu hari saj-"

Belum selesai perkataan Shikamaru, Sasuke memotongnya "Coba kalian lihat itu…." Tunjuk Sasuke kepada seseorang yang dilihatnya. Mata Sai dan Shikamaru membulat melihatnya.

"ternyata datang ya…" ucap Shikamaru enteng.

Sai memamerkan senyumnya. "bersama anak baru itu juga" kini pandangannya berpaling kepada seseorang di samping orang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka. "padahal dia paling anti dengan yang namanya berurusan dengan gadis… perubahan yang cepat"

"bukannya yang menyebabkan dia mejadi begitu, cewek itu?" Sasuke menatap Sai dingin. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada.

Sai menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Menandakan bahwa dia membenarkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Soal kejadian kemarin, para angggota 6 angels mengetahuinya dari mulut Ino. Mereka berlima shock berat mendengar salah satu sahabat mereka yang tidak lain anggota 6 angels mendapat musibah. Namun, keterkejutan mereka belum selesai disitu. Keterkejutan mereka bertambah ketika Ino memberitahukan bahwa Naruto mendapat musibah itu karena menolong Sakura. Ditambah melawan truk besar berhadapan satu lawan satu. Apa itu bukan tindakan gila?

"Ayo kita temui dia…!"

Mereka turun ke kelas dengan pikiran masing-masing di otak mereka. Tidak jarang, di sepanjang jalan para fans girl mereka membuntuti dan ada yang sampai-sampai ingin memeluk. Dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke, para penggila mereka sudah tahu arti dari tatapan penerus Uchiha Corporation itu. Tatapan mengusir dan tatapan death glare dari pemuda itu. Shikamaru yang melihat aksi gila fansnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya 'dasar mendokusei…' batinnya. Sedang Sai, hanya tersenyum manis dengan gaya kedua tangannya berada di saku celananya.

*****d2u1_*****

Di kelas, Naruto tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Melihat keadaannya yang sangat tidak mendukung beraktifitas seperti biasa. 'Kalau begini sama saja berada di rumah, haah' batinnya. Matanya perlahan menoleh ke lapangan tempat yang seharusnya dia berada sekarang. 'SIAL' umpatnya.

"Wah-wah-wah pangeran lapangan lagi cedera ya…!" mendengar julukannya. Naruto mendongak, menatap siapa yang beraninya menggodanya di saat yang tidak tepat begini. "Kasihan sekali kau"

"SAI, ulang sekali lagi…" gumam Naruto. Kini hawa panas benar-benar menjadi mimik Naruto sekarang. Bila tidak di hentikan akan Gawat.

"Marah…" tanpa menghiraukan peringatan Naruto, Sai kembali menggoda temannya itu. Dan kali ini ditambah senyum tanpa dosanya.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Mensejajarkan tatapannya ke pada pria murah senyum itu. Tatapan membunuh dia pamerkan. Membuat Sai cukup ngeri melihatnya.

"Sudah-sudah…"melihat suasana yang cukup tegang. Shikamaru melerai perdebatan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Pandangan Naruto kini mengarah kembali ke lapangan sekolah. Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Sai duduk mengelilingi Naruto.

"Naruto, kau berubah semenjak dia ada di sini". Sasuke angkat bicara, menatap tajam pada sahabat blonde itu. "Yeah, pandanganmu terhadap cewek mulai pudar"

"'Dia'…siapa maksud kalian?" Tanya Naruto. Otaknya kini lambat merespon pertanyaan itu. Dasar.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura, Dobe!" Sasuke menjelaskan. Menatap dingin ke arah Naruto yang tidak menatapnya.

Sebenarnya Naruto sangat malas untuk membahas persoalan seperti ini. Tapi untuk sahabatnya, dia harus jelas kepada mereka. "Heahhhh…entahlah Teme. Aku juga tidak perduli". Sontak mendengar perkataan Naruto, ketiga temannya terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto yang dulu sangat tidak suka dengan perempuan. Kini luluh oleh seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya. Yaeh yang baru dikenalnya.

"ckkkkkkkkkk….Mendokusei" Shikamaru berkilah. Dia beranjak ketempat duduknya. Begitupun Sai dan Sasuke. Entah mengapa perkataan Naruto barusan membuat mereka malas untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Mungkin mereka tahu, mood Naruto lagi kurang bagus.

"Pagi anak-anak" ucap seorang guru yang masuk ke kelas itu. Dialah Rin. Guru mata pelajaran fisika ini adalah sahabat karib dari Kakashi dan juga Obito, suaminya. Dia juga pembimbing Shikamaru di olimpiade tahun lalu.

"pagi sensei" ucap murid di kelas itu.

Sebelum Rin memulai pelajaran, dia menatap seluruh keadaan kelas dan murid di dalamnya. Pada saat yang bersamaan, matanya berhenti kepada seseorang yang tidak seharusnya berada di kelasnya. "Naruto?" Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat melihat keadaan tubuh Naruto yang penuh hampir seluruh tubuhnya di lapisi perban. "A-apa yang terjadi dengamu, Uzumaki Naruto?"

*****d2u1_*****

"Bagaimana dengan latihannya, Gaara… Apa tidak seperti yang kemarin?" goda Naruto melihat Gaara yang sangat kelelahan menjalani latihan fisik dari para senpainya. Naruto terkikik geli karena itu.

"Hah…hah…hah kau bukannya mambantu malah menggodaku. DASAR!" Gaara pasarah kali ini. Disaat seperti ini sulit sekali untuk membalas perkataan Naruto.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara duduk di tepi lapangan sekolah. Pelajaran kali ini gurunya tidak masuk, jadi Naruto kelapangan ditemani Sasuke sahabatnya. Sasuke lagi bosan di kelas, dia ikut saja oleh permintan Naruto sekalian menjaganya. Soalnya Naruto kelihatan sangat tidak terbiasa dengan keadaanya sekarang.

KASIHAN.

Setelah merasa enakan, Gaara mulai angkat bicara. Kayaknya arah pembicaraanya akan serius. "Naruto?"

"Hm…?" gumam Naruto tanpa menoleh menatap Gaara.

"Apa kau akan melanjutkan karirmu sebagai pemain bola professional?"

Mendengar perkaatan Gaara, Naruto kini menatap serius pria merah itu. Tatapannya juga kini serius. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya balik.

"Jawab dulu, Dobe!" Sasuke menimpali perkataan Naruto. Sasuke sangat heran dengan tingkah Naruto yang sangat tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

"Hahh, tanpa kujelaskanpun kalian pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, memangnya kenapa?" Naruto bingung dengan sikap kedua temannya itu yang sangat serius dengan pembicaraannya ini. "Bagaimana denganmu Gaara, Teme?"

"Mungkin aku tidak akan melanjutkan karirku sebagai pemain bola!" kata Gaara sambil meneguk air minumnya. Mendengarnya, Naruto bingung. Sepengetahuannya Gaara sangat menyukai sepak bola, tapi kenapa dia rela melepas karirnya begitu saja?

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu ini" Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah kalung bertahtakan emas bermodelkan sebuah kepala binatang mirip beruang.

Naruto kaget terdiam melihat benda yang diperlihatkan Gaara tadi. "I-iitu…" Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kalung mirip dengan punya Gaara dari lehernya. Tapi, milik Naruto bermodelkan kepala rubah "Ternyata kau salah satu pemilik 'FORMULA' itu?"

"Ya Naruto! Aku adalah pemegang Formula ekor satu, Shukaku…" ungkap Gaara. "Itulah sebabnya aku tidak melanjutkan Karirku sebagai pemain bola… TERLALU BERBAHAYA"

"Kau adalah pemilik Shukaku rupanya… Kau tahu siapa aku?"

" Dari ke-sembilan pemegang Formula yang ada, kaulah pemegang yang sangat terkenal dari kalangan kita. Pemegang formula terkuat… Kyubi no yoko" ungkap Gaara. "dan kita sebagai pemegang adalah incaran semua teroris di seluruh dunia. Terlebih organisasi hitam 'Akatsuki!' kau pasti tahu tentang itu…".

"Itachi-nii" sontak mata Naruto mengarah ke Sasuke. Sasuke menunduk mendengarnya, bulir air mata kini menggenang di wajahnya. Membuat Gaara dan Naruto henyak terdiam.

"HN… Aku berjanji akan menghabisinya dengan tanganku ini" kata Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Semburat dendam terpancar setelah Naruto menyebutkan nama kakaknya itu. "Aku berjanji…".

"Setelah lulus, aku dan Sasuke akan masuk di akademi Kepolisian Konoha!" kata Gaara. Kata Gaara. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Mendengarnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum "jadi begitu ya?". Pikirannya mulai kalut. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali melanjutkan karirnya sebagai pemain bola. Tapi kali ini dia harus memikirkannya masak-masak.

*****d2u1_*****

Tanpa ada yang mengganggu, Ino dan Shikamaru berduaan di perpustakaan. Mereka sebenarnya tidak sengaja bertemu. Namun, Shikamaru ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kekaihnya empat mata. Shikamaru duduk berhadapan dengan Ino dengan sebuah buku di tangan Kirinya. Tangan kanannya sebagai penumpu kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" Tanya Ino. Tumben kekasihnya ini mengajaknya berduaan di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Salah bila aku ingin berduaan dengan kekasihku ini?" Tanya Shikamaru balik. Tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya, tapi kini senyum menghiasi wajah malas sang professor cilik ini.

Perkataan Shikamaru sangat berhasil membuat Ino tersipu. Semburat semerah tomat merah terhias jelas dia wajah cantiknya. Puluhan pasang mata melihat dan mendengar dua pasang sejoli ini. Tapi Shikamaru yang nota benenya adalah orang terkenal dan terpandang di KHS, tidak menghiraukan tatapan itu. Buat apa dia malu kalau semua ini demi sang kekasih hati. Berbeda lagi dengan Ino, kali ini dia benar-benar dibuat malu dengan aksi kekasinya.

"Ihhh…dasar gombal!" Ino mencubit pelan Tangan Shikamaru. "Malu tahu!". Benar-benar, kali Ino kalah telak.

"Aduhhhh…" Shikamaru meringis. "Buat apa aku malu kalau semua ini untuk sang kekasihku ini?" lagi, membuat Ino merona. "hahahahaha…"

"be-benar juga…" kata Ino gagap. Ino sangat terkejut melihat perhatian Shikamaru sekarang ini. Berubah 360 derajat dari yang dulu. Yang dulunya sangat tidak perhatian. Entah dapat angin segar dari mana sehingga dia berubah menjadi sangat perhatian ini. Tapi Ino bersyukur, kekasihnya memperhatikannya. Walau sifat malasnya tetap menjadi batu sanduan untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa.

"Pulang nanti aku ingin mengajakmu ke Sabaku Restaurant…kau mau?" tawar Shikamaru.

"ehm…" Ino mengangguk. Baru kali ini Ino mendapat perhatian lebih dari Shikamaru. Bila digambarkan, hati Ino kini berbunga-bunga saking bahagianya.

Pembicaraan sepasang kekasih inipun menjadi objek semua orang yang ada di perpustakaan itu. Tidak jarang Shikamaru mengeluarkan kata-kata romantis yang membuat Ino seolah-olah terbang. Sedangkan, Ino hanya membalasnya dengan senyum bahagia nan manisnya yang mambuat Shikamaru tidak jarang merona melihat kecantikan Ino. Kejadian ini berlangsung hingga bel tanda masuk berbunyi, menandakan bahwa waktu telah memisahkan mereka. Walau hanya sebentar.

*****d2u1_*****

"See you tomorrow again, Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto.

Sepulang sekolah Ino pulang bersama kekasihnya siapalagi kalau bukan Shikamaru. Membuat Sakura pulang sendirian. Tapi Naruto mengajaknya pulang sama-sama. Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati. Selain itu, takut-takut kalau Naruto ada apa-apa di jalan. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, itu andil kesalahannya. Walau sedikit.

"Makasih ya, Naruto…!" Sahut Sakura. "Jaa…"

Dengan hati-hati Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan tongkat penyanggahnya. Sungguh kasihan. "Aku pulang...!" kata Naruto. Hari ini sangat melelahkan baginya. Kali ini bukan karena bermain bola, tapi gara-gara kondisi pincangnya yang membuatnya kelelahan sendiri.

"Sudah pulang, Naruto?" ucap ayahnya yang berada di ruang keluarga bersama sang istri tercinta.

"Tou-san…! Tumben cepat pulang?" Naruto terheran. Tidak biasanya sang ayah pulang cepat. Paling cepat pulangnya pukul 18.00. sedangkan ini baru pukul 14.30.

"Tidak ada meeting hari ini. Tugas juga tidak terlalu menumpuk… jadi Tou-san pulang cepat hari Ini!" senyum kali ini terpancar di wajah Minato. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu Naruto?"

"Membosankan, Tou-san…kalau tahu begini, mending aku di rumah saja berlat-" Naruto dengan cepat menutup mulutnya. 'Kenapa begini…hampir saja ketahuan! Padahal aku ingin ini jadi kejutan'. Dengan tatapan kaku, Naruto nyengir kepada kedua orang tuanya. Membuat orang tuanya bingung.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Naruto?" Kushina menatap tajam ke arah anaknya. "Jangan membuat kami bingung!" gertaknya.

"Ti-tidak ada, Kaa-san" Naruto ngeri melihat tatapan tajam ibunya. Dengan menelan ludah "Nanti Kaa-sa dan Tou-san akan tahu… hehehehe…" Naruto tertawa kaku dengan menggaruk pelan pipinya.

"Awas saja jika kamu menyembunyikan yang tidak-tidak…kau tidak selamat!" Kushina kembali mengancam Naruto dengan tatapan death glare miliknya.

Sukses membuat Naruto ketakutan setengah mati. 'glek…mati aku'. "Ti-tidak kok Kaa-san…Aku mau ke kamarku!" Naruto melangkah tergopoh-gopoh dengan tongkatnya menuju kamarnya. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kamu sudah makan, Naruto?" Tanya Minato.

"BELUM!" teriak Naruto yang sudah berada di ujung tangga. "Nanti saja Kaa-san…aku mau tidur!"

"Haah…anakmu itu ada-ada saja perilakunya!" Kushina menatap lesu Minato. "Persis seperti Kamu yang dulu!"

"Anakku?" Tanya Minato "Bukannya anak kita!"

Kushina mati kutu mendengar argument dari Minato. Sekali cubitan kecil mengarah di lengan Minato, membuat Minato meringis. Minato terkikik melihat aksinya telah membuat Kushina malu dan merona. Benar-benar pasangan yang harmonis namun kocak.

*****d2u1_*****

Naruto yang sedang terbaring di kasurnya, sulit untuk memejamkan matanya. 'kenapa aku terus mengingat Sakura?' batinnya. Matanya sedikit demi sedikit mengatup. Akan tetapi, deraian angin membuatnya terusik. Sampai sesuatu aroma tertangkap di hidungnya. 'inikan aroma bunga Sakura' mata Shapire miliknya terbuka. Dia melihat sekelopak bungan Sakura lewat di atasnya terbawa angin dan hinggap di piano hitam miliknya.

Dengan sigap, Naruto berjalan ke arah piano miliknya. Kini kelopak bunga Sakura itu sudah berada digenggamannya. Tangan yang satunya sibuk membelai pianonya. "Lama ya tidak bermain piano…". Kini mata Naruto beralih ke bunga yang ada di genggamannya "Bermain paino sebentar mungkin tidak ada salahnya!".

Dia melangkah menuju meja belajarnya mengambil secarik kertas. "Ya aransemen lagu ini tepat untukmu bunga Sakura" kata Naruto. Naruto berjalan menuju pianonya yang berada di depan jendela kamar yang terbuka.

'Haah' meghela Nafas. Naruto yang sudah duduk mulai mengayunkan lentik jarinya. Nada suara pianonya yang indah menghibur alam dan sekitarnya. Alam membalasnya dengan deruan angin yang hangat. Mata Naruto mengatup memperdalam dan menjiwai permainan perfectnya.

**Juuroku de kimi to ai hyakunen no koi wo shite ne**

**Hirahira to mai ochiru sakura no hanabira no shita de**

Naruto mulai bernyanyi. Memperdengarkan suara indahnya. Tanganya tanpa henti merajut noktah nada dari lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Matanya sesekali melihat secarik kertas di depannya sebagai konsep nada yang dia mainkan.

**Aitakute kakenuketa hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya**

**Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa ima mo kawaranu mama**

Di lain tempat, Sakura yang baru memasuki kamarnya terkejut mendengar seseorang bermain piano dan bernyanyi. "Si-siapa yang hebat sekali bermain piano seperti ini…". Kakinya mulai melangkah mencari asal suara piano yang sangat indah. Sampai di depan jendela, keterkejuta Sakura bertambah. "Na-Naruto?" tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sedetik kemudian semburat senyum terhias di wajahnya 'Aransemen Hoshimura Mai-Sakura biyori…Hebat kau, Naruto!'

**Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru**

**Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni miageta saki wa momoiro no sora**

Naruto terkejut mendengar ada orang yang menyanyi selain dirinya mengikuti alur nada permainannya. Naruto tersenyum melihat siapa yang berada di depan jendela sana yang bernyanyi. Sakura. Tanpa ragu, Naruto bernyanyi kembali menyeimbangkan suaranya dengan suara Sakura.

Mereka bernyanyi bersama tanpa melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain. Permainan lincah Naruto mendapat jempol dari Sakura. Membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat memainkan pianonya.

**Suki deshita suki deshita egao saki someta kimi ga**

**Boku dake ga shitteita migigawa yawarakana ibasho**

**Sakura no shita no yakusoku "rainen mo koko ni koyou"tte**

**Nandomo tashikameattakedo ima mo hatasenu mama**

**Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni sotto yomigaeru**

**Kimi mo ima doko ka de miteru no kanaa ano hi to onaji momoiro no sora**

**Oikaketa hibi no naka ni kizamareta ashiato wa**

**Nani yori mo kakegae no nai takaramono**

**Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru**

**Tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite namida ga komiageta **

**Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru**

**Mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite miageta saki wa momoiro no sora**

Begitulah seterusnya. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan, keduanya merasakan kebahagian bernyanyi bersama. Serasa tanpa waktu, mereka tidak ingin melepas keadaan ini. Begitu permainan Naruto berakhir. Keduanyapun tidak beralih pandang, sampai sebuah senyum puas dari keduanya membuat mereka berpaling. Tapi, di lubuk hati mereka berkata 'bodoh…kenapa pergi dari tempat itu!'.

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

**MAAF BILA CHAPTER INI NGAUR…. **

**PENJELASAN:**

**HAMPIR SAMA SEPERTI DI CERITANYA, AKATSUKI DISINI JUGA MENGINCAR PARA PEMEGANG FORMULA EKOR 1-9. FORMULA ITU SENDIRI ADALAH FORMULA VIRUS MEMATIKAN YANG DAPAT MENGHABISI KEHIDUPAN MANUSIA. APA BILA KESEMBILAN FORMULA ITU DI SATUKAN, MAKA HABIS SUDAH PERADABAN MANUSIA.**

**TAPI PEMBURUAN FORMULA ITU TIDAK AKAN ADA DI **_**LOVING YOU SAKURA**_** SAAT INI. NANTI INSYA ALLAH AKAN MUNCUL DI **_**LOVING YOU SAKURA VERSION 2**_**. **

**ITACHI JUGA MASUK DALAM AKATSUKI. MENGKHIANATI MARGANYA YANG TELAH DIA HABISI DALAM SEMALAM KECUALI ADIKNYA SENDIRI, SASUKE. TAPI, SASUKE TIDAK AKAN MENGKHIANATI PERSAHABATANNYA DENGAN NARUTO. **

**LAGU YANG DINYANYIKAN SAKURA DAN NARUTO ITU ADALAH LAGU DARI ****Hoshimura Mai**** YANG BERJUDUL Sakura Biyori YANG TIDAK LAIN ADALAH ENDING 10 BLEACH.**

**SAYA UCAPKAN BANYAK TERIMAKASIH ATAS PERHATIANNYA.**

**SPESIAL THANKS FOR YANG SUDAH MENGOMENTARI FIC SAYA INI DAN YANG SUDAH MEMBACA. **

**SAYA UCAPKAN BENYAK TERIMA KASIH….**


End file.
